Meta Knight Over Head
Before: <--- Tiff and Tuff vs. Brock Next: Waddle Dee Begins ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Meta Knigt Over Head *(Episode Begins) *Meta Knight: That Kirby will pay! *Pidgey: You know Meta Knight, maybe we shouls stop tring to gat Kirby and go after Tiff or Tuff for a change. *Meta Knight: Shut up! I'm thinking. *(Meta Knight comes up with an idea) *Meta Knight: I got it! Maybe we should go after one of Kirby's little buddies. *Pidgey: But that's what I sa... *Meta Knight: Let's not play the lame game Pidgey. *(Meanwhile somewhere near the second gym) *Tiff: Bulbasaur, Bullet Seed! *Bulbasaur: Yes Tiff sir! *(Bulbasaur shoots out seed bullets and hits all tagets) *Tuff: Wow Tiff, he's really inproving now. *Tiff: Yes, he's ready for any battle. *Meta Knight: Oh, glad to hear it. *Kirby: Meta Knight again? *(Meta Knight jumps in) *Meta Knight: Tiff, I'm here to battle you. *Tiff: You have no idea who you're dealing with pal. *Meta Knight: I dare of it. Let's battle. *Tuff: Oh no! Tiff, don't! *Tiff: I can handle it no problem. *Meta Knight: The battle begins now! *Tiff: It's your turn, Bulbasaur! *Bulbasaur: Okay than. *Pidgey: You cannot win! *Bulbasaur: That's what you think, Pidgey. *Tiff: Vine Whip! *(Bulbasaur gets a hold of Pidgey) *Meta Knight: What? *Tiff: Now bullet seed! *(Bulbasaur blasts our bullets that hit Pidgey) *Kirby: She did say she can handle it! *Tiff: Oh course, noe let's end it with... huh? *(Bulbasaur was evolving) *Meta Knight: No way! *Kirby: Yes way! *(Bulbasaur turns into Ivysaur) *Tiff: What is that? *Meta Knight: That is Ivysaur. Huh? *(Pidgey has fainted) *Meta Knight: How did you... *Ivysaur: Yeah, shocking eh? *Meta Knight: You win this round, but I'll be back. *(Meta Knight leaves) *Tiff: Good work Ivysaur! *Ivysaur: Thank you. *Kirby: Guys, the next gym awaits. *Tiff: Oh right. *(Kirby and Tiif leave as Tuff became confused) *Tuff: So how did Bulbasaur evolve? (Sees that the other two left) Hey, guys! Wait up! *(Night rises from the ground) *Nightmare: Keep going puny fool, keep going. *''"Nightmare is back! Kirby and his friends are getting closer to the gym and they don't even know about Nightmare. When will they know? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1